


Dumb Son Of A Bitch (and others)

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Fanart, Impala Sex, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of D/C pieces of fanart that I've completed in the last month or so. Topics include canon compliant, university AU, wing-sex, figurative nesting, and backseat shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumb Son Of A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of me always thought you'd come back...


	2. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jury's still out on whether or not the second pillow was a wise investment. It's not like Cas is _sleeping_ in Dean's bed.


	3. Wing Job




	4. Hot Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had been intending to gross Cas out by plopping sweatily in his lap after team practice, but of all the things about this new facet of their replationship that took Castiel by surprise, his boyfriend breathing heavily and twisting to get more comfortable in his lap (seriously, he’s like a pheromone bomb with impulse control issues), this is his favourite, and Cas is getting drunk with it.
> 
> Also, maybe a little hard.


	5. Backseat Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tight fit for two six footers. But necessity is the mother of invention and endorphins get you through a lot...


End file.
